The Game
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: When a young mother's life is in danger because of her hobby. Garcia makes sure the case is on the top for her friend. Spencer/OC.


**Don't ask where this came from  
>I think I am too much into Video Games XD<br>Much love!  
>I do not own anyone except for Rin and Lily :]<br>!Hattress! **

* * *

><p>It was just a hobby and nothing more. She knew she couldn't make an actual career out of a hobby, and she knew she had to get a real job sooner or later. The fact didn't occur to her that sooner was edging up onto to her real quickly. Erin leaned against the wooden chair as she looked down at the notebook that contained her bills for the month. She needed 500 dollars left for the rest of her rent, and she had a little over that amount left from her last winnings.<p>

Last week she spent almost 200 dollars worth of groceries that she needed badly in order to survive for at least a week and a half maybe more. Video game competitions were not a good source of income, especially when a 10-year-old girl was involved.

Erin looked over at the sleeping girl on the couch bit her lip. She had to do what was right for her and only her. Her ex husband was breathing down her neck about getting a real job, and threatening her about taking Lily away from her. Erin knew she couldn't do that. There was one more competition that was a big cash prize that they could live off of for a while. Almost everything electronic in the house she won from a video game competition. It was a good way of living if you knew how to play the game and get your name out.

"Mamma?" A voice took her out of her thoughts. Erin smiled down at her daughter and looked up at the time. It was early enough, 6:00pm. She had someone to go see if she was going to do this last competition.

"Hey kiddo, I thought you were taking a nap?" Erin picked up her daughter and placed her on her lap.

Her daughter looked up at her with the same dark gray eyes almond eyes as her mother, with a round face and shoulder length straight black hair that was a resemblance to her father's. When she smiled a gap between her two front teeth looked up at Erin.

"Bad dream." She muttered and snuggled into her mother.

"Kiddo, you want to go see Aunt Penelope?" Erin asked.

The little girl's face lit up by the name of her Aunt, and nodded her head energetically.

"Yes! I want to go over!" she exclaimed, "Can I bring my game?"

"Yeah sure, go get on your shoes and we can go." Erin faked a smile for her daughter. If there was anyone she needed to see it was Penelope Garcia.

Quickly as her daughter was getting done she rang her friend and told her that she was coming over. The blond on the other side squealed with joy when she told her she was bringing Lily.

"Glad to know that you rather see my daughter more than me P." Erin joked in a monotone voice.

"Oh, Rin you know I always love seeing you. But I've known you most of my life. I barely get to see my cute little niece." Garcia chuckled,

"Fine, fine, I'll be over soon. I need to talk to you."

"You running out of money sugar?" she asked,

"More like I need you to watch Lily for two days while I go to New York." Erin sighed,

Garcia sighed on the other end of the phone. This hobby of hers was becoming more like a bad addiction, but she knew that it was her only income besides the child support that her ex husband would give her.

"When to when?" Garcia asked,

"The weekend…you have any cases?"

"Yeah we are working on one now, if anything I can bring Lily with me." She smirked.

"Okay, at least I know she will be safe. The little monster is ready, I'll be over in a few." She muttered.

The pair said their goodbye and Erin turned to see her daughter with her bright Pokémon backpack all ready to go.

"You have your DS Little Monster?" Erin asked.

"Yup, I am ready to go! I can't wait to show Aunt Penelope my new game!" Lily jumped.

Erin chuckled grabbing the keys, her coat, and helped Lily into hers. On the way out Lily grabbed her mother's hand and hummed a bit to herself as they got into the car.

The ride to Garcia's house was pleasant as Rin started to think about the next competition. It was easy, or it should be easy to do considering it was _Street Fighter_ and that took little to no effort for her.

Lily hummed softly behind her and Rin stole a glance at her daughter and smiled. She always remembered why she was doing things like this. The number one reason was so she can provide for her daughter, and second being that she wanted to prove her ex husband wrong about her. Rin always cursed herself for getting married at the age of 16, and becoming a single, divorced mom by the age of 20.

"Monster, how you feeling?" she asked.

"Okay."

"Just okay? How is school, you are doing well?"

"Yup! But I don't like English very much. It's very hard." Lily muttered to herself, "I like learning Korean better, it's fun and they write with shapes!"

Rin chuckled a bit. She felt that was partially her fault since English wasn't her or Lily's first language. Her father always insisted on speaking English to Lily, but once he left Rin was the first to teach her Korean since it was the only way to really talk to her mother.

"You have to get better at English Lil, what about Math, how are you with that?" Rin put on her mom voice

"It is okay. I don't like it very much, but I am okay at it."

"Do you have a favorite subject this year or is it the same as last year?"

"Same as last. I want to be an artist when I grow up." Rin could tell by the monotone voice she was playing her game.

If there was one thing she knew about her daughter was that she had her father's gift for drawing. Rin stopped asking questions as she got to Garcia's apartment. Once parked she opened the door and picked Lily up. She was doing this for her and only her.

"Both of my girls!" Garcia opened the door before they even stepped up on the stairs.

Lily wiggled out of her mother's arms and ran to her Aunt. Penelope smiled grabbing the child in her arms and picking her up,

"What's up sunshine, you've been good?" Garcia asked.

"Yup! I got a new game and mama said I can show you!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, I would love to see it." She glanced at her friend and gave her a very big smile. Rin smirked back and watched as her friend and her daughter walked into the apartment.

"You want tea Rin?" Garcia pulled her out of her thoughts. Rin nodded and glanced back at Lily who laid down on the couch with her DS in hand.

"Thank you for taking her for the weekend. I'll drop her off at school tomorrow if there is anyway you can pick her up."

Garcia nodded her head and grabbed out two cups after putting on the water to boil. Even if Rin was not blood related to her she had been there ever since Lily was born, and with Rin ever since she came to the country with her mother.

"I'll get her sunshine don't worry. You know she is safe with me." Garcia gave her a sly smile and sat down in front of her, "But that is not the whole reason why you are here, cause I know its not just so I can see my little bundle of joy."

"No it isn't. I need help. Leo is taking me to court for Lily. He thinks I am an unfit mother because of my hobby, and you know him just as well as I do he is very charming." Rin felt herself bite the last part of the sentence.

Rin and her ex husband Leo were very happy when they first had Lily and got married. It wasn't until she started her hobby to get some more money in the house did things become a problem. Fights were started, and even one night with his coworker in his car did she put her foot down and finally ask for a divorce.

"You guys use to try and be civil, now you are at each others throats. This is not good for her you know." Penelope sighed,

"I know and I intend to keep her so I need your help."

"How may I help the lovely Roxy Rin?" Her friend smiled real wide with her glasses perched at the bridge of her nose. Rin flinched by the sound of her competition name.

"Is there any way you can get me a secretary job or something where you work or ya know what just somewhere would be nice." She muttered.

Rin hated to ask for things, but when she knew she needed help she would harp on anything till she got what she wanted. Garcia could see the pain in her small features when she asked for help, and she knew what she had to do.

"I can somehow use my technical genus for you and only you."

"So what would you have be doing?"

"Oh, I'll get you a small desk job very quickly, but I do need a couple of things so I can make it legit as possible."

"You doing something by the book? I don't believe it." Rin chuckled.

"Sometimes I need to get things done." Garcia smiled back.

The water started to boil and the blond got up to pour the water into the cups. When she brought them over Rin took a deep breath over the cup and let out a long sigh.

"Aunt Penelope come watch!" Lily was calling from the living room.

"The Princess calls." Garcia gave Erin a small smile, "We don't like to keep her waiting."

"No we don't." Erin smiled and got up to go by her daughter.


End file.
